


sweet disposition

by pvnkflamingo



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Martin só :''), Vadão é a definição de disaster bi, and here we go again, another "how they met" story, burritos alternativos, radio station AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: • A moment, a laugh, a dream out loud •





	sweet disposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> AU monster strikes again! 
> 
> Mais um rabisco desses dois locos latinoamericanos, dedicado ao amor da minha vida toda, minha inspiração e companheiro de doideiras e fofuras. Te amo, Arthie Benji 💙💛 
> 
> [título por: The Temper Trap]

“E aí, ouvintes, tudo certinho com vocês? Já tomaram aquele café de levantar defunto e espantar a ressaca? Já botaram o pé descalço no chão frio e se obrigaram a sair da cama pra dar comida praquele seu gato que fica te dando patadas até você levantar? O dia está lindo na cidade de São Paulo, tudo depende de você ter que pegar a CPTM de manhã ou não. Sexta-feira, 19 graus na capital paulista! Vamos começar o dia com essa banda de covers que vem encantando o mundo: Weezer, _Everybody Wants to Rule The World_.”

A música começou a tocar pelos alto-falantes do pequeno estúdio onde Vadão passava a maior parte do dia, e os microfones foram desligados para que nenhum som do seu café da manhã improvisado fosse transmitido para as centenas de pessoas presas no engarrafamento que sintonizavam na 103.5 fm. Ele próprio havia pegado um pouco de trânsito, apesar de ter saído apenas dez minutos mais tarde que o de costume; às sextas, a cidade parecia ferver com a energia inquieta dos que ansiavam pelo final de semana, e o tempo demorava mais a passar. 

Ele só esperava que seus convidados para o programa chegassem, em algum momento. Até então não havia nenhum sinal da banda argentina que faria uma série de apresentações na cidade, e ele já começava a se preparar para chamar seu comentarista de emergência para cobrir aquela ausência; o programa era dele e ele tinha liberdade para fazer o que achasse melhor, mas não gostava de passar a impressão de que não se preocupava com seu público. Amava demais seu trabalho para isso.

A paixão pelo radialismo surgiu de repente, como um raio; àquela altura, Vadão sabia que não existia outra carreira que pudesse deixá-lo tão satisfeito consigo mesmo quando a que havia escolhido. Era bom no que fazia, tinha alguns fãs e fizera amizades pelo caminho - aquilo tudo devia bastar.

E bastava. Mantinha a solidão e os pensamentos ruins longe o suficiente para não atrapalhar sua rotina. Ou, pelo menos, era o que dizia para si mesmo.

“Ô Vadão, eles chegaram” informou Marcela, a estagiária (faz-tudo) da rádio.

“Beleza, manda eles entrarem na cabine” pediu ele. Tomou um gole do seu café super adoçado e passou os olhos sobre a ficha de informações sobre seus convidados mais uma vez, anotando algumas perguntas.

“Podem entrar, por favor” a porta se abriu e a voz da estagiária, bem como dos quatro músicos, foi ouvida. O radialista girou sua cadeira e se levantou para cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

“Bom dia, _buenos días_! Eu sou o Vadão, obrigado por aceitarem o convite. Fiquem a vontade, a gente entra no ar em uns dez minutos”

“ _Che, gracias!_ ” agradeceu o loiro, que estava mais perto dele, sorrindo. “Sou Martin, guitarrista. Aqui temos Miguel e Paulino, acordeão e contra-baixo. E claro, nossa cantora, señorita Lupe” os outros cumprimentaram o radialista com sorrisos e apertos de mão.

“É um prazer conhecer vocês. Ouvi dizer que dirigiram de Buenos Aires até aqui, que doideira! Parece divertido” comentou Vadão, tomando mais um gole de seu café.

“Pode vir com a gente na viagem de volta se quiser” Martin piscou para ele e sentou-se em um dos banquinhos em volta da mesa. Lupe revirou os olhos; Miguel e Paulino se entreolharam e riram.

O moreno piscou algumas vezes. O músico estava flertando com ele?

“Opa, se couber mais um, ainda não tive minha oportunidade de ser _groupie_ ” brincou, disposto a ver até onde aquilo ia.

“Se não se importar em ir apertado com a gente na van, está mais que convidado” foi a resposta.

Definitivamente flertando.

Aquele seria um programa interessante.

 

...

  


“Queridos ouvintes, esses foram nossos convidados de hoje, os _hermanos_ da banda Lupe y los Banditos, que vai se apresentar hoje a noite no _La Frontera_ e amanhã no _Beatniks_. Agora, atendendo a pedidos, vamos de Cage The Elephant, _Come a Little Closer_ ” Vadão desligou os microfones e se esticou na cadeira, contente. Havia sido um ótimo programa, com muitas interações com o público, mesmo que o loiro houvesse dominado o programa com sua risada alta e as eventuais provocações sobre futebol. Não tinha visto a hora passar, e lamentou, para si mesmo, que não tivessem mais tempo.

“Ei, Vadão. Te esperamos hoje, sí?” disse Martin, baixo, tirando-o de seus devaneios com um sorriso torto.

“Ele quer dizer que _ele_ vai ficar te procurando o tempo todo, distraído, e errar todas as músicas até você aparecer” corrigiu Lupe, enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa. Quando ela levantou os olhos, o loiro a olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas e o moreno olhava pro outro lado, parecendo um tanto envergonhado. A cantora sorriu, piscando para o guitarrista. “Te esperamos lá fora. Foi um prazer, Vadão, obrigada pelo convite”.

“Claro… igualmente” respondeu o radialista. O que estava havendo com ele? Não havia feito nada de mais - por que sentia como um adolescente sendo pego pelos pais de namorinho ao telefone?

“Ignora ela. É o que eu faço na maioria do tempo” afirmou Martin, suspirando e parecendo um tanto sem jeito.

“Que pena. Já estava todo animado aqui pra hoje a noite” arriscou Vadão, sentindo que pisava em uma realidade alternativa onde ele flertava com músicos argentinos no ar para dezenas de pessoas ouvirem mas não conseguia falar nada em particular sem sentir o coração acelerar.

Os olhos claros do argentino pareceram se iluminar. “O convite está de pé” proferiu, “Espero te encontrar lá depois do show, podemos tomar umas _cervezas_ e… continuar a conversa longe dos olhares dessa _boluda intrometida_.” O loiro se aproximou para se despedir com um abraço, e o brasileiro, em uma espetacular demonstração de nervosismo, o interrompeu com um amigável aperto de mão.

“Talvez eu apareça mesmo, pelo menos para evitar que o  show seja arruinado por um guitarrista  com a cabeça nas nuvens” comentou o moreno, tentando não demonstrar que suas expectativas para aquela noite já estavam altas demais para ele não se preocupar e não se atrapalhar todo.

Martin pareceu entender e riu como se ele fosse particularmente adorável. “Até mais tarde, _loco_. Não me deixe esperando demais”.

  
  
  



End file.
